All my loving
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: Continuación de Encuentros y Despedidas, Draco y Ginny juntos de nuevo? Feliz Año!
1. Te echo de menos

Por Dios!!! Miren lo que encontré en lo más profundo de mi ordenador, aún no lo puedo creer!! Ya va a ser un año de que escribí esto y recién lo estoy publicando, pero como dijo la sabía filosofía del taco, "Nunca es tarde para comenzar algo nuevo", esta vez dejare este capitulo tal cual lo encontré, espero no tardar mucho con la continuación, estoy por salir de vacaciones de la Universidad y probablemente tenga tiempo libre, así que aquí esta, Disfrutenlo!!!

Holas!!! Son las 11:30 PM del 2 de Septiembre del 2008 y estoy más que feliz!! Mientras escribía en mi ridículo diario y escuchaba a LOVG (hoy salió el nuevo disco n_n) me ilumino la Sra. I. So, estoy aquí de vuelta con una nueva historia, que será la continuación de "Encuentros y despedidas", como no todos quedaron conformes y mi querida Jane Malfoy-028 quiere ver un beso entre nuestros protagonistas me invente esta historia que será un mini fic Ginny-Draco-Astoria, que espero les guste. Se la quisiera dedicar a varias personitas…jeje, la primera Sarita, por que ella indirectamente me dio la idea para esta historia y por que es una súper persona a la que QM…a todas mis amigas de la prepa, pero en especial a mis queridísimas amigas de la Secta IV, las súper quiero y las extraño!! Y por ultimo a mi Moroco topo feliz, por que es mi gordito de oro y lo quiero!! Ya saben que espero todas sus opiniones y sugerencias y no olviden… "Nadie te amara si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca"

Lynette P. Broderick

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner yo solo me divierto utilizándolos XD

**Te echo de menos**

Más de 6 meses habían pasado desde la última vez que le había visto y aunque le costara admitirlo…lo extrañaba.

Varias veces se había repetido lo tonta que era y lo cobarde que había sido al no querer apostar por su felicidad. La había tenido tan cerca y la había dejado ir por sus estupidos prejuicios sin sentido, por esa tonta idea de rectitud que siempre había regido su vida. Gracias a eso era la persona más infeliz de todo el mundo…había terminado por aceptar la propuesta de Harry y se encontraba inmersa en un vertiginoso torbellino de obligaciones que solamente la fastidiaba y le hacía sufrir. Lo necesitaba a él, simplemente a él.

Había vivido el tiempo más difícil de su vida, no recordaba haberlo pasado tan mal desde que la guerra terminara. Los primeros meses sin ella habían sido una pesadilla…sin embargo y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo…ya no la extrañaba como antes… Poco a poco había permitido que esa fría barrera que protegía su corazón se fuera derrumbando y le fuera dando abrigo a esa persona que le había ayudado, apoyado y amado en ese tiempo tan difícil. Era casi imposible no querer a esa mujer…era dulce, tierna, inteligente, hermosa…y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente feliz.

Se sentía la mujer más dichosa del planeta. Él era la persona más dulce y tierna que hubiera conocido. La llenaba de atenciones que ninguna otra persona había tenido nunca con ella. Aún le costaba trabajo creer que lo que estaba ocurriendo de verdad fuera cierto. Tanto tiempo había vivido a la sombra de aquella chica que le impedía entrar en el corazón de Draco, que ahora que era cierto temía que todo simplemente fuera un sueño…

El día por fin estaba terminando. No recordaba haberlo pasado tan mal desde que había abierto incidentalmente la cámara de los secretos. Sus compañeros de trabajo le habían organizado una "hermosa" despedida de soltera en la oficina y ella no había tenido otra opción más que asentir y sonreír. Sin embargo por adentro no tenía más ganas que de gritar y salir huyendo de ahí, decirle a todo el mundo que amaba a otra persona y correr a su lado, besarle y decirle lo mucho que le amaba. Pero no. Ahí estaba ella rodeada de gente, de regalos y de felicitaciones vacías a la cuales no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. La gente comenzaba a salir de la oficina deseándole la mejor de las suertes. En un par de semanas se casaría y pasaría a ser la Sra. Potter.

Se encontraba guardando todos los obsequios recibidos en su auto cuando unas manos le cubrieron los ojos

-¿Quién es?-su voz tembló, podía ser un secuestro (n.a: Sra. Del drama…)

-¿No adivinas?-una voz fuerte y varonil se escucho detrás de ella. Con un suspiro de cansancio y un rodar de ojos se dio la vuelta y puso una muy fingida sonrisa en su rostro

-Harry…-

-No pareces muy contenta de verme… ¿Qué pasa?-el chico trato de abrazarla pero ella se rehusó y siguió guardando los obsequios en la cajuela del auto

-No es eso Harry…lo que pasa es que tuve un mal día…-

-Ah…-un simple monosílabo salió de su boca. Estaba a punto de casarse con una persona a la cual no le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber como lo estaba pasando.

-Bueno…y… ¿A que debo la agradable sorpresa?-la pelirroja dejo oír un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz, acto que no pasó desapercibido por él chico

-no te desquites conmigo…que hayas tenido un mal día no significa que…-

-tranquilízate. No tenía la más mínima intención de desquitarme contigo es simplemente que no tengo ganas de ver, ni hablar con nadie…-

-¿ni siquiera conmigo?-el chico trato de sonar insinuante pero en vez de eso, solo logro que ella se molestara más-tal vez yo pueda hacerte sentir mejor…un masaje podría relajarte…-

La insinuación de Harry no tuvo mayor efecto en la pelirroja, tan solo termino de subir los obsequios a la cajuela del auto, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla al chico y se montó en el arrancando inmediatamente el motor. Tenía tantas ganas de besar y abrazar a Draco que ni siquiera podía recordar a donde se dirigía. Definitivamente no quería ir a su departamento, seguramente Luna estaría ahí con Blaise, y ver a ese par de tortolos derramando miel, no era precisamente su idea de relajación (n.a: no pude evitarlo, me he vuelto adicta a esta parejita…XD). Tomo un ya conocido camino hacía el centro de la ciudad. Necesitaba un buen café para pensar y decidir que era lo que iba a hacer con su vida.

Sonrió. ¿Qué irónica suele ser la vida? Un día puedes estar arriba y al otro podrías estar en la peor situación a la que te hubieras enfrentado. La eterna ruleta, apenas hacía unos cuantos meses estaba de lo más contenta por poder volver a ver a Draco y hoy estaba tan sola y confundida, extrañándolo. Confundida, no, convencida de que sus sentimientos hacia Harry ya habían cambiado. Le quería, no lo iba a negar, pero hacia bastante tiempo que lo había dejado de amar.

Llego en pocos minutos al café de siempre, mientras una melancólica mirada, añoraba los bellos atardeceres de ayer. Entro con la cabeza gacha y pensando en lo injusta que a veces suele ser la vida y en los horribles juegos que el destino siempre tiene preparados para uno.

Se sentó sola en un rincón, alejada de todo el bullicio. Necesitaba pensar y estar sola. Había tantas cosas a las cuales le tenía que poner orden que no estaba segura de por donde empezar. Pidió un café irlandés y un chessecake de chocolate. Necesitaba algo con que endulzarse la vida. Saco una vieja libreta llena de enmendaduras y pegotes y comenzó a escribir. Siempre le había servido para desahogarse, todo era más fácil cuando tenía una pluma en la mano. Muchas veces Draco le había dicho que ella sería la mejor escritora de Londres. Pero como siempre ella no hizo el mínimo caso.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo regresar de golpe a su realidad, levantó la mirada y la visión que menos esperaba encontrar se le presentó de pronto. Draco, su Draco, entraba de la mano de una rubia oxigenada sin gracia. Los dos reían animadamente y parecían, estarlo pasando en grande.

Un inmenso vacío lleno su corazón, en tan poco tiempo la había reemplazado, tanto cariño fingido y esas palabras de amor que no habían sido verdad, le retumbaron en la cabeza. Una traicionera lágrima rodó por su mejilla y con rabia la seco con su mano. El no merecía ninguna de sus lagrimas, estaba más que claro que era un cínico y un desvergonzado, hacía tan solo unos meses el mismo hombre que ahora reía con esa muñequita plástica le había insinuado dejarlo todo por el "supuesto" amor que entre ellos había y ahora....

Sin saber muy bien que era lo que hacía, comenzó a recoger sus cosas y dejo el suficiente dinero para pagar el café y el pastel que no había probado. Tomo su bolso y se encamino hacía la puerta tratando de pasar desapercibida. Pero el destino le tenía preparada otra y muy difícil partida…

En su intento de salir sin ser vista y con la mayor discreción posible, la chica choco con uno de los camareros armando un gran alboroto en el que se habían mezclado café, pastel y una pelirroja muy avergonzada

-lo lamento tanto…-estaba tan abochornada que no sabía ni en donde meter la cabeza. Era tan torpe…

-no se preocupe, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-si, si. Estoy bien…-

-¿Ginny?-la voz más familiar que menos hubiera querido escuchar la llamaba ahora por su nombre.

-¿Draco?...¡¡Que gusto verte!!-mal. Siempre había sido pésima mintiendo. Era obvio que no le sorprendía verlo y mucho menos le daba gusto. El chico se paro inmediatamente de su asiento y se acerco a abrazar a la atolondrada pelirroja.

El gesto fue más de lo que esperaba. Tanto tiempo había estado esperando por volver a verlo y abrazarlo y ahora que por fin estaba ocurriendo, el ya estaba con otra…

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-al chico, de verdad, parecía darle gusto volver a verla e incluso hasta podía afirmar que nunca lo había visto tan feliz en toda su vida.

-casi medio año…-noto tan irreconocible su propia voz, que parecía que era otra persona la que hablaba por ella. No sabía como reaccionar ante esa situación. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en que era lo que le diría si lo volviera a ver. Eran tantas las cosas que le quería decir…

Draco parecía tener toda la intención de seguir conversando con la pelirroja, pero Ginny no estaba tan segura de que aquello fuera bueno para su salud mental…

-¿estas aquí sola?-la voz del rubio la saco de sus confusos pensamientos, regresándola de golpe a la realidad

-si, de hecho ya me iba, solo pase por un café…-

-por favor, quédate. Hace meses que no te veo y la verdad te he extrañado-

Los colores se le subieron al rostro inmediatamente. Era increíble que le dijera que la había extrañado cuando ahora estaba acompañado de aquella rubia tonta que seguramente la había reemplazado. ¿Te he extrañado? ¡Que gran mentira!

-de verdad Draco, me tengo que ir-

-en ese caso, déjame acompañarte a tu auto-

La chica asintió en silencio y salió de la cafetería. Su auto estaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del lugar. Caminaron en un silencio incomodo, o al menos para ella, en el que ni ella ni él fueron capaz de decir ni una sola palabra.

-pues…me dio gusto verte Draco-quería desaparecer lo más pronto posible de ahí…o no?

Fin del Capitulo:

¿Qué creen que pase con Ginny?, de verdad se ira o… algo más pasara?

Pues si les gusto, dejen review, si no les gusto dejen review, todas las opiniones las tomaré en cuanta y recuerden ser muy felices!!!

Saludines y abashos de fresis!!!

Lynette P. Broderick


	2. Quería tu sonrisa para mi

Lo prometido es deuda. Después de estar meditando y descansando en mis cortas vacaciones, he venido a actualizar esta historia, que me ha dado mucho gusto que este siendo tan bien recibida por los lectores, de verdad que sin ustedes no seriamos nada, este capitulo se lo quisiera dedicar a un par de personas que me han brindado muchísimo su apoyo en muchos aspectos, la primera Jane Malfoy-028, primeramente por que yo se lo prometí, pero también por el incondicional apoyo que siempre me ha brindado y por estar siempre al pendiente de lo que hago, la segunda es Danitza por escucharme y brindarme los consejos que necesito escuchar, ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, mil gracias!!

Solo espero que este capitulo les guste y aclare un poco las dudas que pudieron haber quedado en el otro capitulo, ok? Y recuerden "Nadie te amara si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca."

Lynette P. Broderick

*Disclaimer: todos los personaje le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner BROS, yo solo me divierto utilizándolos.

**Quería tu sonrisa para mí**

¿Realmente quería desaparecer? Hacía más de medio año que no lo veía, que no escuchaba su voz, que no percibía su aroma. Su compañía era lo que más había anhelado en todo ese tiempo que habían estado separados, pero ahora que se le estaba presentando la oportunidad, se sentía tan triste, tan olvidada, tan…ya ni siquiera estaba muy segura de que sentimiento la embargaba.

¿Celos? Sin duda los sentía, esa rubia plástica con la que Draco había entrado, era mil veces más bonita que ella y lo admitía, y se sentía extremadamente celosa. ¿Qué era lo que sentía Draco por esa mujer?...

¿Angustia? De saber que él estaba logrando seguir su camino y que ella había quedado en el pasado, una enorme opresión en el pecho le decía que de verdad él ya la había olvidado y eso era lo que más angustia le producía, no estaba preparada para el dolor tan inmenso que ahora comenzaba a sentir.

Saber que la persona que amas esta feliz y con alguien más es una dolorosa arma de dos filos. Por un lado sientes la alegría de saber que será feliz, pero por otro lado esta la cruel y cruda realidad de que esa persona con la que es feliz, no eres más tú y Ginny lo sabía y le dolía.

-A mi también me ha dado gusto verte Ginny, me hubiera encantado poder charlar un rato contigo. Además de que me gustaría haberte podido presentar a mi prometida, Astoria, estoy seguro de que se habrían llevado muy bien-Era su prometida. ¿Qué más podría ser peor?

-Seguramente así será, pero, como bien dices lo tendremos que dejar para otra ocasión Draco, te mandare pronto la invitación de la boda y ahí podrás presentarme a ¿Astoria? Oficialmente-la pelirroja sonaba tan segura, que nadie adivinaría que estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar

-Será un placer-Draco se acerco hasta ella y le dio un calido abrazo y un suave beso en la mejilla. Al simple contacto de su piel con los labios del rubio, Ginny cerró los ojos. Esos labios podían haber sido de ella y los había dejado escapar.

-Hasta luego Draco. Saludos a Narcissa-

-De tu parte. Adiós Gin-

La sincera sonrisa en los labios del rubio la hicieron derrumbarse, en cuanto le dio la espalda a Draco y entro en el auto, las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro sin reparo. El maquillaje se le había estropeado y ahora estaba ahí, sola como siempre, llorando y deseando nuevamente desaparecer.

Manejo sin rumbo durante más de una hora, no estaba segura de que era lo que quería hacer, solamente sabía que no quería ver, ni oír a nadie. Luna seguramente estaría preocupada, pronto sería más de medianoche y ella no acostumbraba llegar tan tarde y sin avisar. Pero en esos momentos la soledad era el único amigo con el que quería contar.

*****************************

Le había dado tanto gusto ver a la pelirroja. A pesar de lo que hubiera o no pasado entre ellos, siempre había sido su única y verdadera amiga. Volvió al café y encontró a Astoria con una taza de café en las manos y un pastel de chocolate en el centro de la mesa intacto. Había ordenado un café irlandés, tal como solía hacerlo Ginny, una fugaz sonrisa surco su rostro al hacer esa pequeña comparación entre las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

-Lamento la tardanza, me quede platicando un poco con Ginebra-la rubia le sonrió radiantemente y recordó por que se había enamorado tan rápidamente de ella.

-No te preocupes, se que hace mucho tiempo no se ven. ¿Cómo esta?-

-Pues pareciera que muy bien, prometió enviarme la invitación de su boda pronto-

-Cierto, leí algo sobre su boda en el periódico esta mañana, por lo visto va a ser el evento del año-Draco rió por el comentario de Astoria. No era que fuera gracioso, pero le encantaría ver la cara de Ginny si escuchara lo que acababan de decir de su próxima boda. Nunca le había gustado la vida pública, pero casarse con uno de los magos más importantes de la historia conlleva entre muchas otras cosas, la pérdida de su privacidad.

-Seguramente así será. ¡No todos los días se casa Harry Potter!-

*****************************

Llego al departamento pasadas las 2 de la madrugada. Luna, como había predicho, estaba sentada en la sala con una tasa de café en las manos y una manta cubriéndole las piernas.

-¡Estas loca! ¿Ya viste la hora que es?, pensé que te había pasado algo. Harry no ha dejado de llamar. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estas bien?-la pelirroja se sonrió. Luna era peor que su madre. Pero por eso la quería tanto siempre se había preocupado por ella y eso la hacía sentir importante.

-Tranquila Luna, estoy bien, es solo que necesitaba un tiempo para estar sola y pensar. No pasa nada-

Y eso era cierto. No pasaba nada. Con pensar en dejar a Harry, no iba a ocurrir, con pensar que Draco la seguía amando, no la iba a amar, con pensar simplemente no pasaba nada. Dejo su bolsa tirada y se sentó a un lado de Luna, ella le puso parte de la manta en las piernas y se levantó.

-Te traeré café. Creo que necesitamos platicar-

Ginny se sacó los zapatos y subió los pies al sillón, Luna siempre la había escuchado y apoyado en los momentos en los que más lo necesitaba y estaba segura que era la única persona con la que verdaderamente podía contar.

-Gracias Luna-la chica le había traído una humeante taza de café americano y una bandeja de pastas de diferentes figuritas

-Las galletas las hice hace rato con Blaise, pruébalas, se que te ayudaran a desahogarte-Luna se sentó de vuelta en el sillón y se comió una de las galletas que tenía forma de corazón.

Ginny suspiro. Sabía que a pesar de la hora que era y del probable sueño que Luna tuviera esa noche no iba a acabar tan pronto.

*****************************

La invitación a la boda llego ese mismo lunes. La bella lechuza color chocolate se postro en el alfeizar de la ventana y espero a que Draco tomara la invitación, el se levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro y la tomo. El rotulado le causo gracia, decía Draco Malfoy y Familia; el todavía no tenía familia, por el momento, pero esperaba con ansias comenzar una con Astoria, quería tener dos o tres hijos, para romper aquella vieja costumbre del único heredero Malfoy. No quería imaginarse la cara que pondría su padre cuando supiera que tenía en mente tener más de un solo heredero.

Leyó la invitación y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por la pelirroja, por fin su sueño se iba a hacer realidad, se casaría con el hombre del que había estado enamorada desde que tenía memoria. Por un momento recordó todo lo que ella le había despertado y lo mucho que él había estado enamorado de ella, pero después de aquella tarde en que sé habían despedido, se había dado cuenta de que no estaban destinados a estar juntos, aunque ese fuese uno de sus más grandes anhelos de juventud.

Desde el día en que la había vuelto a ver en la misma cafetería de siempre había sentido una especie de gratitud hacía la pelirroja, por que si ella no hubiera puesto las cosas en claro, seguramente el nunca habría conocido a Astoria y probablemente no sería ni la mitad de feliz de lo que era ahora. A pesar del dolor que en su momento le causo el saber que Ginny no lo amaba, todos sus sufrimientos se habían visto recompensados con ella.

Astoria era la mujer, que estaba seguro, era para él. Era hermosa, inteligente, o como bien decía su madre, era toda una dama. Sus padres habían estado de por más complacidos con la noticia de que se habían comprometido, después de todo Astoria era hija de los Greengrass una de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico, además de una digna sangre limpia, según su padre.

Llamo a su secretaria y le pidió que agendara la boda de Ginny en su calendario personal y que se encargara de enviar un excelente regalo de bodas. Era lo menos que esa terca pelirroja se merecía.

******************************

Lunes. Siempre los había odiado, pero ese lunes en particular lo odiaba más. Las últimas invitaciones para la boda, denominada por todos los medios "del Año", serían entregadas. Su sueño de casarse con unos 15 invitados a la orilla del mar durante el atardecer había muerto desde el día en que Harry le había dicho que no podía dejar de invitar a todos los que habían peleado con él en la batalla final. La lista era interminable. Incluso el gato de Hermione iría, y no era una exageración.

Simplemente los Weasley erán más de la mitad de los invitados. No podía creer que tuviera tantísima familia. A veces estaba de acuerdo con Tía Muriel, se reproducían como gnomos…

Ese día llegaría el vestido que había escogido en un viaje relámpago a España, ni siquiera recordaba como era, pero según su madre era el vestido más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás. Hermione y Luna, serían sus únicas damas y ambas llevarían vestidos color rojo y Teddy Lupin sería el único paje que tendría, desairando sin duda a sus hermanos por no haber escogido a sus "adorables" sobrinos…

Estaba sentada en la terraza del departamento con una enorme lista de "pendientes" que según su madre quedaban por ver. La lechuza no tenía mucho que se había marchado, dejando la lista y un paquete de pastelillos ligeros en grasa que su madre se había preocupado en hacer.

Luna aún no despertaba. La puntualidad nunca había sido du fuerte. Miro el reloj de pared y noto que eran más de las 10 de la mañana, se había reportado enferma, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de los preparativos de la boda, ni de las flores que había escogido para la iglesia… solamente quería dormir un rato y quizá ver una película con Luna, la cual seguramente ya no llegaría a su trabajo…otra vez.

Luna había sido de gran ayuda, se había quedado con ella toda la noche hablando hasta bien entrada la madrugada, ella afirmaba que todos los problemas tenían solución, menos la muerte, pero ella estaba mil veces segura de que estaba muerta, o al menos la chica que alguna vez había estado llena de sueños…

Quería salir y decirle a Harry que se cancelaba la boda, correr a abrazar y besar a Draco y decirle que lo amaba, renunciar a su horrible trabajo en el ministerio y ser la mejor cazadora que alguna vez hubieran tenido las Holyhead Harpies, correr a casa de sus padres y darle un enorme beso a su padre y un abrazo a su madre…

Quería con desesperación volver a ser Ginny…

******************************

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. En menos de 3 días se casaría con Harry y su vida daría un giro de 360 grados. Pasaría de ser Ginny Weasley a ser Ginny Potter. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Hermione le había organizado una despedida de soltera con toda su familia en su casa de Buckinghamshire. Había sido uno de los eventos más memorables que recordaba haber vivido. Nunca se le olvidaría la cara de Hermione cuando llegaron un par de apuestos strippers, regalo de Tía Muriel, (a pesar de todo, la vieja no estaba tan amargada), ni mucho menos ver a Luna perdida en alcohol hablándole en plena madrugada a Blaise diciéndole que era el amor de su vida y que quería una taza de café…

Todos parecían estar contentos por ella, pero quien debería estar contenta por todo aquello…no lo estaba.

*******************************

Pasaría por Astoria a las 7:30 PM, la boda comenzaría a las 8 y la puntualidad, siempre había sido una de sus características incorregibles. El servicio religioso sería cerca de West Ham en un elegante salón de fiestas muggle, aún no lograba entender por que Ginny no había querido casarse en la Madriguera, la invitación pedía explícitamente a todos los invitados ir vestidos a la usanza muggle, lo cual le pareció un poco extraño, dado que media comunidad mágica había sido requerida a el evento. Iba de un traje negro impecable con una camisa de color lila, lo que le daba un toque casual a su atuendo. Tomo la invitación, su saco y las llaves del auto y salió del departamento para ir por Astoria.

*******************************

-Te ves hermosa Gin-Luna no dejaba de admirar a la pelirroja. Era la séptima vez que le decía lo bien que bella que se veía, que ya comenzaba a creérselo.

-Gracias Luna, creo que tienes razón. Este vestido es hermoso-y lo era. Un vestido strapless muy vaporoso, de una aclamada diseñadora muggle de nombre Vera Wang, y el cual parecía haberse hecho a la medida de la pelirroja. Su madre no había dejado de sollozar después de haberla visto ya completamente arreglada, su única hija, por fin, se iba a casar con el hombre de sus sueños.

Que ironia. Harry no era el hombre de sus sueños, simplemente era el hombre con el que se iba a casar. Aún le rondaba por la cabeza la idea de no hacerlo, de hablar con él y decirle que no estaba enamorada de él. Pero esa demasiado cobarde, le importaba tanto lo que su pensaran de ella, que olvidaría lo que ella de verdad deseaba.

-Aún estas a tiempo-la voz de Luna la saco de su ensimismamiento. Desde aquella platica que habían tenido el día de su reencuentro con Draco, la rubia no había parado de decirle que hiciera lo que su corazón le dictara, pero al contrario de ella, la pelirroja sabía que ahora era cuando menos tiempo tenía.

-No Luna. No hay más tiempo. Las cosas deben de seguir su curso, así es como debe de ser.-

En el momento en el que Luna parecía dispuesta a rebatir, entro Hermione anunciando que Harry ya la esperaba. Ginny solamente sonrió con melancolía, tomo su ramo y salió para encontrarse con su destino o para cambiarlo.

******************************

La música de la clásica Marcha Nupcial comenzó a sonar y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie. Ginny venía por el pasillo central del brazo de un orgulloso Arthur Weasley, parecía un ángel, y se vería completamente hermosa, de no ser por la triste mirada que la chica tenía. Quien la conociera tanto como él, podría saber que algo no estaba bien con la pelirroja, pero ese no era momento de hacer indagaciones, quizás durante la recepción se acercaría a preguntarle y hablar un poco con ella.

La mano de Astoria entrelazándose con la suya lo saco de su pensamientos y una sonrisa inmediata se dibujo en su rostro, no había razones para preocuparse.

*******************************

¿Podría hacerlo? Ginny no escuchaba nada de lo que el padre decía, su mente ahora estaba librando una batalla demasiado intensa como para prestar atención a lo que aquel viejecillo decía. Había visto a Draco a su entrada a la iglesia y también le había visto a ella, a Astoria.

-Harry James Potter, ¿aceptas a Ginevra Molly Weasley…?-

Tenía que tomar una decisión rápido, el padre estaba a punto de hacerle la pregunta más importante de su vida. Pero la batalla seguía librándose en su mente, ¿Felicidad o seguridad?

-Acepto-Harry le estrecho la mano con dulzura y le dedico una tierna mirada, lo cual hacía todo más difícil, el de verdad la amaba, pero ella no. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

-Y tu, Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿aceptas a Harry James Potter como tu legitimo esposo, y prometes amarlo y respetarlos todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella, sabía que tenía que dar una respuesta. Le busco con la mirada y los vio, Astoria y Draco entrelazaban sus manos, mientras él le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de amor.

No había más que pensar.

-Acepto-

Fin del Capitulo:

¿Qué creen que pasara ahora con Ginny? ¿de verdad olvidara todo y será feliz? Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, el próximo será el final y espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, se me acabaron las vacaciones, así que no desesperen. Ya saben si les gusto mande review, si no les gusto, manden review, todas sus opiniones las tomare en cuenta. Gracias a todos los que leen y recuerden ser muy pero muy felices!!!

Besines y abashos de fresis para todos!!

Lynette P. Broderick

Y ahora los reviews:

Nataly: amiguis!! Jajaja!! Mil gracias por tu review, un poco empolvadito pero la verdad que bueno que te hayas dado una vuelta para leerlo, espero que te haya ido bien en tus clases de criminología, sí lo se Ginny es mala mala, yo también la quería matar en la peli, jiji. Espero que todo te este pintando a las mil maravillas, recibe miles de besines, abashos y saludines de fresis, ya sabes que te quiero mucho!!!

Jane Malfoy-028: hola Jane, mil millones de gracias por tu review, de verdad que me llena de alegría saber que te a gustado esta historia, además de que reviews como los tuyos hacen que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo. Gracias por los consejitos, espero que en este capi no se me haya ido ninguna minúscula, la verdad, y yo también espero no tardar tanto en actualizar el final de esta historia, se que aun quedan muchas cosas que decir sobre este par, y hablando de actualizaciones, espero pronto saber de tu historia eh? Te mando muchisisimos besines, abashos y saludines de fresis, cuidate mucho y estamos en contacto!!

Munchis: gracias!! Que bueno que te haya gustado esta historia y ojala el nuevo capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado, espero tus impresiones de él, saludines!!

Carola: muchisisimas gracias por decir que escribo bien, de verdad no sabes cuanto alimenta eso mi ego, jajaja XD, que bueno que hayas leído también Encuentros y Despedidas, espero este capi haya sido también de tu agrado, saludos!!

Gin-K: que gusto que haya sido de tu agrado esta historia, como podrás notar el final feliz depende de lo que pase en el próximo capitulo y final de esta historia, espero que haya quedado un poco resulta la intriga que te causo el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo haya sido de te agrado, espero con ansias tus comentarios sobre el, recibe muchos saludines y estamos en contacto!!

Lady Du: jajaja, me encanta que te haya gustado, tienes mucha razón, ¡Que oso!, pobre Harry es el que menos la debe y al que le podría ir peor, o no? Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, espero tu review, gracias por leer, saludines!!!

LovetaH: hola Vico-Virgi!! Muchas gracias por el review, no te preocupes, comento así por que es un poco más sencillo, no crees? Respondiendo al review, si lo del chessecake fue un error de typing pero que bueno que lo hayas notado, como bien dices las notas de autora no son muy bien vistas, pero no puedo evitar ponerlas, además como tu misma has dicho le da un toque de humor a la historia, gracias por decirme lo de los errores de puntuación, si los note, pero como bien lo dije al inicio de ese capitulo lo subí sin checarlo ni nada, pero gracias por decírmelo, Sii!!! Mi Draco es totalmente OOC, no se por que, pero siempre he querido escribir un UA en donde el sea el bueno… XD Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, de verdad mil gracias por decir que escribo bonito, mi ego te lo agradece!!! Y otra cosita, me siento halagada, recibí el review más largo que has dado en tu vida!! Jijiji!!! Claro que nos estamos leyendo y miles de besines, abashos y saludines de fresis!!

muminSarita: Sara!! Mil millones de gracias a ti por haberte pasado a dar una vuelta por esta historia, muchisisisimas gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón de fresita!! Espero que te haya ido de maravilla en tus exámenes y que estés muy muy bien, espero que este capi haya estado bien y ya sabes que espero con ansias saber lo que opinas, tu también no olvides portarte muy mal, jijiji, estamos en contacto o por aquí o a ver si te veo en el Messenger, por cierto, ya volviste a la uni, no es así? Cómo va el hospital? Saludines, besines y abashos de fresis!! TQ!!


	3. Ni puedo, ni quiero

Hola a todos!! ¿Cómo están? Primeramente, me gustaría agradecer inmensamente los reviews a todos los que leyeron esta historia, muchísimas gracias de verdad, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho.

Este capitulo es el final, aún no estoy segura de si hare un epilogo o la historia quedara hasta aquí, todo depende de sus reviews. Espero que les guste, ojala cubra las expectativas de todos y recuerden que "Nadie te amara si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".

Lynette P. Broderick

*Disclaimer: todos los personaje le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner BROS, yo solo me divierto utilizándolos.

**Ni puedo, ni quiero…**

Vio su vida pasar en frente de sus ojos. La primera vez que escucho hablar de Harry Potter. Su primer día en Hogwarts. El terrible incidente de la Cámara de los secretos. Su primer visita a Hogsmeade. Su primer novio. Harry. Y él. Todos sus demás pensamientos se quedaron estancados en todos esos momentos que había vivido con él. No recordaba nada, que la hubiera hecho más feliz que esos momentos a su lado.

-Por el poder que la ley mágica me ha conferido, y bajo las leyes del estatuto, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia-

Ginny compuso una triste sonrisa cuando Harry se acerco a besarla. Nada. No sintió nada y se sintió culpable. Era un hecho, había cometido la peor estupidez de su vida al casarse con él. Las lágrimas fueron el complemento ideal de ese momento.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Harry la llevaba del brazo por el pasillo principal, cuando reparo en el llanto de la pelirroja. Ella simplemente se limpió un par de gruesos lagrimones con el dorso de la mano.

-De felicidad-

* * *

Ginny se veía como un ángel. Solo había una cosa que no lograba comprender. ¿Por qué siendo el día más feliz de su vida, su mirada estaba triste? Astoria se puso en pie y Draco hizo lo mismo, ya tendría tiempo de hablar y felicitar a la pelirroja en cuanto llegaran a la recepción.

Estar ahí en ese momento, le había hecho sentir importante. Por lo menos, sabía que era alguien en la vida de Ginevra, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, o mejor dicho después de todo lo que el había hecho por estar con ella. Pero ahora estando ahí, viéndola, sabía que alejarse de ella había sido lo correcto, ambos tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz, ella ya estaba cumpliendo su sueño y el no estaba muy lejos de concretarlo.

* * *

Amaba a Draco. Era la única verdad de la que estaba segura. Amaba todas sus virtudes y cada uno de sus defectos. Quería estar toda su vida junto a él, pero aún estaba la duda… ¿de verdad había olvidado a Ginny? Ese era su único y mayor miedo, que Draco no la amara tanto como ella a él.

* * *

El lugar era majestuoso, todos los invitados ya habían ocupado su lugar y solamente esperaban el arribo de los recién casados. Por un momento se transporto al tan ansiado día de su propia boda. Ella sería la feliz novia y Draco su amado esposo. No pudo evitar emitir un suspiro de anhelo

-Suspiraste-la voz de Draco la regreso de vuelta a la realidad

-Lo siento-un sonrojo se hizo visible en su rostro y la sonrisa del rubio se ensancho-pensé que no me escucharías-

-¿Sabías que un suspiro, es un beso no recibido?-sin decir nada más Draco se acerco hasta ella y le dio un breve y dulce beso.

Era definitivo. No era capaz de seguir viviendo si él.

* * *

Vacio. Era todo lo que sentía. Una triste sonrisa era lo único que tenía dibujado en el rostro. Ninguna otra emoción podía emitir. Harry no había dejado de entrelazar su mano con la de ella y de repente le daba tiernos besos en la mano.

-¿Estas contenta princesa?-Harry le tomo ambas manos y se hinco enfrente de ella

-No podría serlo más-Ginny ahogo un pequeño sollozo y puso su mejor sonrisa. Harry no se merecía nada que no fuera felicidad-¿tu estas contento?-

-¿Contento? ¡Estoy más que feliz!-Ginny hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder compartir el jubilo que el moreno estaba experimentando, pero solamente atino a darle un breve beso en los labios y abrazarlo.

Aun le quedaba una cosa por hacer…

* * *

Estaba pasando un tiempo de por más agradable, los amigos de Draco eran maravillosos. La chica rubia, Pansy y su esposo, que por cierto era el hermano de la novia, Ron, eran personas muy agradables. Draco le había comentado que le gustaría que ellos fueran sus padrinos, y ahora que los conocía estaba segura de que le daría la razón. La otra pareja era un poco más reservada, pero también le habían caído maravillosamente. Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott eran amigos de Draco desde hacía mucho tiempo y les tenía un aprecio muy grande, en especial al chico moreno. Al parecer ambos habían vivido una historia similar durante la guerra.

Todo esperaban ansiosos el arribo de los recién casados, pero nadie estaba más ansioso que él. A pesar de que estaba seguro de que su mirada triste tenía una buena explicación, no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado por ella.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde la feliz pareja entro en el salón, inmediatamente una lluvia de pétalos comenzó a caer sobre ellos mientras avanzaban hasta la pista. En cuanto llegaron las luces se apagaron y una suave melodía comenzó a sonar

"_My gift is my song, and this one is for you…" _La clásica canción de Elthon Jhon comenzó a sonar mientras los recién casados bailaban lentamente iluminados por la tenue luz del lugar.

Una silenciosa lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la pelirroja, esa canción era su favorita, suya y de Draco, sabía que él lo notaría, era una de las tantas señales que quería que él interpretara, sabía que ya era tarde, pero aún tenía la ligera esperanza de que algo pudiera cambiar…

* * *

Esa canción. Una ligera punzada de ¿dolor? atravesó el pecho de Draco, después de todo esa había sido su canción. No, no era dolor, tal vez era simplemente que era uno de los tantos recuerdos que tenía al lado de Ginny. Sonrió. Aún recordaba el por que de esa canción…salía en una de las películas favoritas de Ginny…

* * *

Lo busco con la mirada y lo vio sonriendo. Sabía que estaba recordando lo mismo que ella. ¿Cuántas veces no habían visto esa película con un bote de helado en medio de los dos? Y ahora en vez de estar bailando esa canción con él lo hacía con su esposo. Harry. Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que las cosas ya no iban a cambiar…

Miles de caras, risas y buenos deseos. Todo eso era lo que había visto y escuchado en la última hora. No conocía ni a la mitad de los invitados. Empleados del ministerio, los Weasley y los viejos, pero poco recordados, estudiantes de Hogwarts, todos y cada uno habían desfilado frente de ella. Todos, menos Draco.

* * *

-Vamos a felicitar a los novios-la voz de Astoria lo saco de los recuerdos en los que se había quedado sumergido

-Si…-mientras se acercaban hacía los novios, Draco saludo y presento a Astoria a varios amigos que se encontró. El hijo del ministro y su esposa, Arthur y Molly Weasley; quienes los felicitaron por el compromiso; entre otras cuantas caras conocidas de Howgarts. Vio que Ginny sonreía y abrazaba a todos los que se le acercaban a felicitarla. No creía que conociera a todos los invitados pero solo sonreía y asentía. Siempre le funcionaba ese truco cuando no conocía a la gente.

-Ginny, Harry…muchas felicidades-

* * *

Los nervios la estaban matando. Estaba a punto de conocer a la famosa Ginevra Weasley. Cuantas veces no escucho a Draco hablar de ella totalmente embelesado y con esa mirada tan llena de amor. Y ahora, a pesar de que Draco le había jurado un millón de veces que lo que había sentido por Ginny ya no existía y que era ella a quien amaba, sentía el mismo pánico que cuando Draco aún estaba enamorado de ella. Sin proponérselo una vocecita se activo en su cabeza. ¿de verdad Draco ya no estaba enamorado de ella?

* * *

-Muchas gracias Draco, nos da gusto que hayas podido venir-

Y ahí estaba él. Con esa sonrisa radiante que tantas veces la había sacado de su más profunda depresión. Y también estaba ella. Astoria. Casi tan radiante como Draco. La sonrisa en su rostro parecía que estaba en automático. No la podía borrar y sin embargo por dentro estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-El gusto es nuestro. Harry, Ginny, les presento a Astoria Greengrass, mi prometida-todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Ella sonriéndole a Harry y saludándole afectivamente y entonces despertó, ella la estaba abrazando y le decía lo mucho que Draco le había hablado de ella.

-¿De verdad?-su voz sonaba tan extraña que por un momento dudo de haber hablado en voz alta

-Si, de verdad. De hecho habla bastante de ambos.-

-Solo espero que te diga cosas buenas, ¿verdad Draco?-Harry rió despreocupadamente ante su comentario, mientras Astoria se sonrojaba y le dedicaba una calida sonrisa al rubio. Él le beso la mano y las entrelazaron.

Sin proponérselo, los ojos se le aguadaron y las ganas de llorar fueron incontenibles. Suspiro fuertemente y se llevo el dorso de la mano al rostro, al tiempo en que se quitaba la única lagrima que estaba dispuesta a derramar esa noche…

-Nos da mucho gusto verte tan enamorado Draco, ¿verdad Gin?-la voz de Harry la regreso inmediatamente a la realidad y la sonrisa que, parecía seguir en automático, volvió al rostro de la pelirroja

-Sí, estamos muy contentos por ti, Draco-mal. Era una pésima mentirosa. Y la mirada que Draco le dedicó le indicó que el sabía que estaba mintiendo.

* * *

¿Por qué? Esa era la única pregunta que se formulo en la cabeza de Draco. Sabía que Ginny le estaba mintiendo. Todo el tiempo había estado fingiendo. Parecía una autómata. Algo estaba mal con ella, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, pero ¿Qué era eso que la estaba afligiendo tanto?

* * *

La noche estaba avanzando velozmente, entre risas y bailes, copas y recuerdos. Todo era como una mancha borrosa y surrealista de rostros y voces, en la que caía vertiginosamente. Harry, no paraba de decirle lo hermosa que se veía y lo mucho que la amaba. Ella simplemente sonreía y asentía. Toda la noche lo había estado haciendo.

Luna la veía de una manera que no podía describir. Seguramente aún tenía la esperanza de que ella se decidiera a cambiar de opinión y en hablar con Harry. Pero ahora solamente la veía, con una tristeza y a la vez con una comprensión, que solamente ella le podía dedicar.

Su madre parecía estar mucho más contenta que ella misma. No recordaba haberla visto tan radiante. Ni siquiera en la boda de Bill o en la Ron, era como si el sueño que había deseado para su hija se hubiera convertido en realidad. Era una lastima que el verdadero sueño hubiera acabado hacía mucho tiempo atrás…

* * *

-Nos dio mucho gusto conocerte Astoria. Draco no pudo haber encontrado alguien mejor-

-Muchas gracias…no se que decir-los colores se le subieron al rostro. No esperaba un comentario de esas dimensiones. Había escuchado a Draco hablar tantas veces de lo especial que era Hermione Nott que ese comentario la había dejado totalmente muda.

-No tienes nada que decir, solamente promete que cuidaras muy bien de nuestro amigo-

-Eso no lo tienen ni que pedir, lo hare-

-Me parece. Espero muy pronto recibir carta tuya, muero de ansias por comenzar con los preparativos de la boda-

-Claro que si. Uno de estos días nos vemos y vamos a desayunar y nos ponemos de acuerdo para lo que tengamos que ver juntas- Astoria le había pedido a Hermione que fuera su dama de honor en la boda y ella había aceptado más que gustosa.

-Entonces Draco, cuidate y estamos en contacto-

-Claro hermano, nos saludan a los niños, Hermi, trata bien a mi amigo-

-Siempre lo hago, nos vemos chicos-

Draco abrazo a Astoria y le dio un casto beso en la cabeza.

-Entonces…¿ya tenemos padrinos y la dama de honor de la boda?-una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. La voz de Draco sonaba tan emocionada que no pudo evitar sentirse más feliz de lo que ya estaba

-Eso parece Sr. Malfoy…-

-Me agrada escuchar eso, próxima Sra. De Malfoy-

Sra. De Malfoy. Aún le parecía un sueño. No podía creer que Draco la hubiera elegido a ella, precisamente a ella. Seguía soñando, cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos…

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?-el novio se había acercado hasta Astoria y le ofrecía una mano, mientras Draco la veía sonriente. Ella solo miro a Draco quien la dejo de abrazar y le sonrió.

-Claro, será un honor-

* * *

Harry bailaba con Astoria en el centro de la pista. Eso solo quería decir una cosa. Draco, por fin estaba solo. Ron y Pansy se habían ido ya hacía bastante tiempo y Hermione y Theo habían hecho lo propio hacía unos cuantos minutos. Se puso inmediatamente de pie y se disculpo con Lavender y Luna, quienes conversaban animadamente de ¿hojas de té?, caminó rápidamente entre la marea de gente que le sonreía y se encontró por fin con él…

-Hola Draco…¿podemos hablar?

* * *

-Gin…claro, siéntate. Astoria esta con Harry-su presencia lo desconcertó momentáneamente, sin embargo, casi al instante recordó su triste mirada durante la ceremonia y la recepción, que vio ese como el único momento para hablar con ella.

-Aquí no. Salgamos al jardín-

Draco la siguió sin decir palabra y ella prácticamente corrió hacía la salida. No estaba muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero ¿Qué más podía pasar?

* * *

¿Qué le diría? No había pensando ni siquiera en que era lo que le iba a decir, solamente sabía que necesitaba estar un momento a solas con él. Sabía que las palabras vendrían en el momento adecuado, además no tenía ya más nada que perder.

Se pararon cerca de un pequeño puente que había en el jardín. La luna estaba bellísima y las estrellas se podían ver con clara nitidez…

-¿y bien? ¿De que quieres que hablemos Gin?-la voz de Draco sonaba segura, pero preocupada y eso le agrado. A pesar de todo el se seguía preocupando por ella…

-Mmm…Realmente no se como empezar Draco…son muchas cosas las que quisiera decirte y a la vez tan pocas…-

-Podrías empezar por el principio…-la pelirroja sonrió, siempre hacía ese comentario desde que lo había conocido. Siempre tratando de restarle importancia a las situaciones…

-El principio…-suspiro, tal vez las palabras no iban a ser lo mejor en este caso

Sin pensarlo, Ginny volteo hacía Draco y lo beso. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso como tantas veces había soñado. Era un beso lento, pero atrabancado, lleno de ternura y una pasión contenida…

* * *

-Un placer Astoria-la pieza había terminado y Harry había vuelto con Astoria hacía su mesa

-El placer fue mio…-Harry beso la mano de la rubia y regreso a la pista.

Draco no estaba en la mesa, lo busco con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Se estaba impacientando. De pronto vió a la amiga rubia de la novia, ¿Cómo se llamaba?...-¡Luna!-

La aludida volteó y caminó hacía ella. Pensó que se había equivocado de nombre

-¿Astoria, cierto?-

-Sí, hola. Perdón que te moleste, ¿No has visto a Draco?-

La rubia se mordió el labio nerviosa y dudo durante un segundo.

-Creo que salió al jardín…pero no estoy segura…-

-Ok, muchas gracias, no te preocupes-

No se lo pensó dos veces y salió a buscar a Draco.

* * *

Draco empujo leve pero firmemente a la pelirroja

-Basta Ginny…¿Por qué haces esto?-la voz del rubio sonó fría y cortante, dejando a la pelirroja con las lagrimas a flor de piel.

Nada, Draco no había sentido nada con ese beso, era evidente que él había dejado de amarla hacía bastante tiempo. La ligera esperanza que había guardado durante meses, se extinguió. Esperaba que con ese beso, el le confesara todo su amor y las cosas cambiaran (n.a: el primer beso es como un pase al paraíso, nadie quiere salir de él, la mayor parte de las veces… XD)…pero no. Se había equivocado. Todo se había acabado.

-Solo…necesitaba saber-

-¿Saber qué? ¿Gin, que es lo que ocurre?-el rubio se sentía confundido. En otro momento ese hubiera sido el día más feliz de su vida, pero ahora que había encontrado la verdadera felicidad con alguien más, se sentía más que confundido.

-¿En verdad la amas, cierto?-

-Más que a mi vida-la voz de Draco sono segura, fría y cortante. Era como una daga atravesándole el corazón. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo más iba a poder soportarlo.

-Me alegro…Draco, ¿me prometerías una cosa?-su voz sonaba como la de una niña pequeña que necesitara de su madre

-Gin, segura que…-

-Draco, solo quiero que me prometas una cosa…-

-Esta bien…-

-Prométeme que la vas a hacer muy feliz-el rubio se quedo mudo ante tal petición. Primero lo besaba y luego le pedía que hiciera feliz a otra mujer. Definitivamente la Ginny que el había conocido, había cambiado más de lo que creía.

-…te lo prometo-

* * *

La noche estaba tranquila y silenciosa, solo podía escuchar el ruido que sus tacones hacían al caminar. Necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas y sobre todo necesitaba estar sola. Lo que había visto, había hecho que todas las dudas que habitaban en su interior despertaran de manera repentina y violenta. No quería dudar de él, nunca lo había hecho pero necesitaba estar segura de lo que sentía por ella. Habían sido los meses más maravillosos de toda su vida desde que tenia memoria, estando a su lado todo tenía sentido y forma, era como la luz que necesitaba iluminara su camino…y no lo quería perder, pero ¿Cómo perder algo que nunca fue tuyo?

Esa pregunta asalto su mente, de verdad ¿había sido de ella?, necesitaba saberlo pero no lo quería presionar, ese no era su estilo y celos…ojala pudiera sentirlos, pues ahora solo sentía una profunda decepción y eso…era mucho peor.

La imagen que había presenciado al salir a buscar a Draco aún era vivida en su mente, ella lo tenía sujeto por la cara con una ternura que no recordaba haber visto en mucho tiempo y él, él no estaba haciendo nada por impedírselo, instintivamente una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y sin que se lo propusiera le siguieron más y más, a veces llorar hace más fuerte a una persona, pero esta vez, ella se sentía la más insignificante del planeta.

Se dejo caer, cerca de la escalinata principal del lugar. No podía regresar así al salón. No quería que nadie la viera llorar, no quería que él la viera llorar. Encogió sus rodillas y las abrazo al tiempo en que hundía su rostro entre ellas y dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran solas…

-¿Astoria?-la voz de Draco la saco de sus confusos pensamientos al tiempo en que sentía que un brazo se pasaba sobre sus hombros

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-su voz sonó tan triste y débil-¿no estabas con Ginny?-

El rubio se quedo congelado con esas palabras. Astoria los habías visto. ¿Pero los había oído?

-No es lo que parece…-la chica inmediatamente se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas con la mano

-¿No? Entonces explícame Draco…-

-Yo…-las palabras no salían de su boca, tenía la garganta seca…

-Yo te explicare Astoria-la voz de la pelirroja despertó del trance tanto a Draco como a Astoria. La pelirroja había salido de dios sabía donde y traía consigo un abrigo

-Gin, no creo que…-

-No Draco, ella tiene el derecho de saber que es lo que pasa. Astoria, perdóname-

La rubia estaba más que confundida. Acababa de ver a Draco besando a la pelirroja, y ahora ella estaba ahí pidiéndole perdón, ¿Por qué? Miro a Draco, quien parecía estar igual o más confundido que ella

-Pero…-

-Perdóname, por haberme enamorado de Draco demasiado tarde, perdóname por causarte este dolor que no te mereces, pero sobre todo perdóname por no querer olvidar…más bien por no poder olvidar lo mucho que lo amo…-

El silencio se hizo presente, Ginny solamente camino hasta Astoria y le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Prométeme que lo harás muy feliz, ¿sí?-

Astoria solo asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le sonrió a la pelirroja. Después de todo, ella no era quien para juzgar los actos de los demás.

La pelirroja se acerco hasta Draco y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Recuerda que me hiciste una promesa…-

-Lo tendré siempre presente-ella le sonrió y regreso al salón

Draco se acerco hasta Astoria y la abrazo. Temía que ella se negara, pero se aferro a él y sollozo en su pecho.

-Lo siento-no sabía que más decirle, no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que había pasado, Ginny lo amaba, Astoria lo amaba, y él amaba a las dos. Solamente que a Ginny la amaba como a su mejor amiga y a Astoria la amaba como mujer. Un abismo de diferencia entre ambas.

-No digas nada más…-Astoria le sonrió con la cara llorosa y lo beso.

No había nada que pensar. Ella lo amaba y estaba segura de que él también la amaba a ella.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. A pesar del dolor que sentía no había mayor recompensa para ese dolor que ver a Draco feliz. Sabía que Astoria cumpliría su promesa y Draco haría lo propio, ahora solamente quedaba encontrar su felicidad en el camino que ella había elegido…Por que nunca es demasiado tarde para ser feliz.

Fin de la historia…por el momento.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me quieren matar? Todas sus opiniones serán bien recibidas en un review, este es el final de la historia por el momento, había pensando en poner algo sobre la boda de Draco y Astoria, o bien de cómo fue la vida de Ginny después de que decidiera hacerse un lado…pero la verdad todo depende de sus peticiones, ya saben den click al botoncito de abajo y todas sus opiniones serán tomadas en cuenta. Agradecimiento especial a mi Vero cara de Perro (Alyssa L. Malfoy) por que si no hubiera sido por la plática del innombrable nunca me hubiera llegado la inspiración, te amo hermanis!!! Gracias a los que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia y espero ver sus impresiones del final en un bonito review, además recuerden que dejar review adelgaza!!! Besines y abashos para todos!!!

Lynette P. Broderick

Y las contestaciones a los reviews:

Lilianaam: Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el final, un besin!!!

Gin-Kiohikari: Mil millones de gracias!!! De verdad que tu review me dio muchos animos a seguir esta historia, de verdad alimentas a mi ego como no tienes idea!!! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, ya se que seguro me querras matar, pero siempre podemos hacer cambios!! Mil besines y gracias por leer!!

Itza: amors!!! Gracias por el review, ya nos tenemos que ver!! Espero pronto tener noticias tuyas, suerte en el semestre y espero que nos veamos la otra semana, te amo!!

Jane Malfoy-028: No se ni que decirte. Cada que leo tu review, me dan unas ganas inmensas de llorar, de verdad que muchísimas gracias, no tienes una idea de los feliz que me hizo recibir tu comentario y le doble de felicidad de que digas que te gusta como escribo, un honor de verdad!! Espero que el final haya llenado tus expectativas, espero con ansias tus impresiones del final y otra vez muchas gracias por leer!!! Mil besines!!

Lady Du: Que linda que te haya gustado el capi!! Espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado, espero tus impresiones de este y recibe miles de besines, muchas gracias por leer!!! :D

Alyssa L. Malfoy: COSA!!! Hermanis, gracias por tu review, te amoOo masivamente, ya lo sabes, yo también recordé esas viejas épocas de la prepa, espero verte prontito, ya te extraño!! A ver si nos vemos antes de que acabe el mes, mucha suerte en el semestre, ya sabes que siempre estpy ahí para ti, 24/7 hermanis!! Te amOo!!! Gracias por todo!!


End file.
